


Just This Once

by tukikochan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealousy, Kaoru voyeur, Master & Servant, Mild Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream, dp, maid roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Twins' birthday! L is trying to find the perfect gift for her longtime boyfriend, Hikaru. But he's so filthy rich, nothing would be adequate. So she makes it personal with help from Kaoru. But somehow Kaoru gets involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Pure anger, betrayal and self-pity was coursing through Hikaru's veins right now. How could you do this to him? How could you tell him you would be at work when you were with Kaoru all along, especially on his birthday? Was there something going on between you two? He crinkles his auburn eyebrows and clenches his fists. 'Oh just wait till you get home, L,' he thinks to himself, 'I will find out the truth no matter what.' He silently curses to himself and sits on the couch to wait for you to get home.

 

"Kaoru...are you certain he will like this?" You ask, anxious and nervous. Today was the twin's birthday. And now was the time to get Hikaru's gift.

"I'm pretty certain he will like it but...he already has something just like it. What about something else?"

You sigh. "Well...what should I do then? He could buy anything he'd like!" You say.

"Well, make it something personal. Something heartfelt," he offers.

You sigh and look down. "Why didn't you tell me this before we wasted half a day trying to find the perfect gift?"

Kaoru looks down. "Well I didn't really think about it until just now," he says. He grabs your hand. "How about we do something else for him?"

You shrug. "You know your brother better than I do," you sigh. He pulls you out of the store and leads you to their personal limousine. The driver listened to Kaoru's request and nodded. You gaped. "Wait...are you serious?"

Kaoru grins and nods. "Well of course. Hikaru told me he always wanted to roleplay with you, but you weren't interested. So, why don't you do it this one time for his birthday?"

You blush bright red. "K-Kaoru, he tells you about our sex life?"

He gives you a cheesy grin. "Yeah, we tell each other everything. So what do you say?"

You blush, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah, whatever..." You get out of the limo and follow him into the building.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin! I take it your here to peruse your mother's new showcase, correct?"

He grins. "Actually, I would like to help my girlfriend pick out a very special outfit," he says. He nudges you, suggesting you play along.

"Y-yeah..." You say, looking down. You felt uncomfortable playing Kaoru's girlfriend, but you were willing to play along for Hikaru's sake. And you trusted Kaoru.

"Ah, special night huh? Well follow me please." The clerk leads you and Kaoru to a private room and when you walk in, your eyes instinctively widen. You could not believe your eyes. Displayed all around the room were the most embarrassing but sexiest lingerie and costumes you had ever seen anywhere. A variety of styles, fabrics, and colors were arrayed perfectly on each piece. "Just let me know if you need another size," the clerk says, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

You turn to Kaoru. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He grins in response, and you walk off to look around. Hmm...roleplay huh? What would Hikaru want? You glance around, each display earning your analysis. Hmm teacher? No, you weren't exactly the dominant type. Nurse? Hikaru wouldn't have a costume to go along with it. Cat? Haha...no... Policewoman? Same issue as before—you weren't dominant enough.

"Hey, L! What about this one?" Kaoru holds up a costume. You turn and blush. That could work.

"I'll take it."

The two of you leave after the clerk sets you up with a few props and the remaining costume articles. It was showtime.

 

You pulled up to the home you shared with Hikaru and stepped out of the limo. "Bye Kaoru!" You say, waving slightly.

"Wait, why don't I go with you?" He says, "I want to see his reaction."

"But...I'm going to present it...differently." You blush, avoiding his eyes again.

Kaoru met your eyes, his eyes holding a certain spark. "I helped you pick it out. And it's my birthday too. Where's my gift, Lauren? The least you could do is let me watch," he drawls deeply, licking his lips.

You bite your lip, blushing. "Please don't...talk like that. And...I guess you could. Just...sneak in the back," you say with a huff.

Kaoru grins, getting out and waving off the driver. "I'll see you soon then," he says mischievously. He steps around to the back door as you approach the front. You wait a second before stepping inside, holding the bag close.

"Where were you?" You were greeted with Hikaru's sharp voice.

You smile softly. "Hey, sweety. I was just working. You know how it is," you say, laughing nervously.

"You're lying, L. You were not. Now tell me, where were you?"

You sigh. Couldn't he just stop with the questions and let you give him his gift already? "Can we talk about this later?" You ask.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me the truth," he says.

With a sigh, you look him in the eyes. "I was with Kaoru."

"With Kaoru? For what?"

"Can't I just tell you later?" you start.

"No, tell me!" He growls.

You step forward, grabbing Hikaru's wrist and pulling him up. "Follow me," you say. You pull him all the way to the bedroom and sit him on the bed. "Stay there. I'll be right back." You hurry off with your bag in hand, and you change into the sexy French maid costume, holding the new feather duster in hand and sliding on the fishnet stockings. You glance in the mirror and sigh. Almost ready. You slide some fuchsia lipstick over your lips and grab a few things from the kitchen before sauntering sexily to the bedroom. You peek around the corner before stepping into the room. You saw his eyes widen as he sized you up. "Happy Birthday, master," you say sweetly, "Would you like my assistance?" You ask innocently.

"Wh-what are you wearing that for?" He asks, stuttering adorably.

You smile, stepping closer to him and placing a hand on his chest, pushing him back on the bed. "Master, this is my uniform. You picked it out so that I can fit into tight places," you drawl, sliding the duster down your scantily clad body and stretching your arm forward to drag it down his clothed body next.

Hikaru gets what you were doing and smirks, forgetting about the problem for now and grabbing your wrists, pushing you down on the bed. He stands and pulls his shirt over his head, stripping until he was in his boxers. He crawls over you, hovering over your body and smirking. "I think I need some help cleaning."

You giggle. He was always the first one with clothes off. You slide the soft duster down his bare chest, the black feathers gliding over his lean body.

He lets out a chuckle and grabs the duster from you. "Didn't I tell you to wipe away the dust? Those feather dusters never work," he drawls seductively.

You slide your hands down his chest and brush your fingers lightly under the waistband of his boxers. You move your hands slightly, gently caressing his ass.

"Nuh uh. Don't touch things that don't belong to you without permission, remember?" He smirks. "Now, I want you to dust the windowsill. With the duster this time." He stands up, allowing you to get up as well. He watches as you clumsily stumble to the window. You look back at him with pleading eyes. "Do it," he says.

You sigh, opening the curtains wide and standing on your tiptoes to dust the top part of the window. Now you were certain the entire neighborhood could see you in your lingerie.

Hikaru walks up behind you, his lips close to your ears as you 'dust'. "Nice job." He wraps his arms around your midriff from the back, his hands diving underneath your top and groping your breasts lightly. "I think I need some assistance with something else as well," he says, his voice deep with lust. You grit your teeth, holding back a moan. He pulls his hands away and grabs your shoulders. "Could you test the pillows for me?" He asks.

You lie down on the bed, your head resting on the fluffy pillows. You watch him as he grabs the can of whipped can you had obtained from the kitchen earlier and he shakes it, spraying some on your cleavage. You blush as he leans forward to lick it up slowly. He pulls away after a bit and smirks. "Now your top's dirty. Take it off," he says, "you can't be a proper maid without a clean uniform."

You blush, unzipping the maid top and slowly sliding it off. You feel Hikaru's hands on your bare breasts again and you let out a moan.

"Damn, look what you did to me. You're going to have to fix me now," he says huskily. He grabs your legs, pushing them apart and reaching into his boxers, pulling out his hard-on. "No panties, huh? Bad girl." He presses himself against your entrance, smirking.

You let out a small moan. "Ah...master, are you sure YOU won't be fixing me?"

Hikaru chuckles evilly, groping your breasts a bit rougher. "You're right. Now, I'll fix you if you tell me why Kaoru is watching us from the hallway."

You blush bright red. "He...he is?"

"Don't play stupid. I still want to know why you were with him all day."

"I was picking out your gift," you say, letting out a gasp as he presses against you again.

"Kaoru, come out," Hikaru barks.

Kaoru steps into the open doorway, a blush on his face and a hand in his trousers. "H-Hikaru, I can explain—"

Hikaru bursts out laughing. "Kaoru, turned on much?"

Kaoru blushes. "Hikaru, you don't have to say it in front of L-chan," he pouts.

"I mean, she looks hot, does she not? Her mini skirt, her stockings, her tits just out there for people other than her master to see. Come on, Kaoru. Let's punish, L-chan."

Your eyes widen. "You're serious?" You ask, shocked. You glance at Kaoru. He was equally shocked.

"You're okay with that, right L? I mean, he's my twin so it will be just like having sex with two of me." He chuckles.

"I-I don't know..." You say, unsure.

"Come on, just this once. Do it for me and my brother. It's our birthday," Hikaru requests. Was he really willing to share you with his brother?

"...F-fine..." You say quietly. As long as he didn't bother you about going out with Kaoru for the gift anymore. Geez, the things you did for your boyfriend.

Kaoru approaches you and leans down to take one of your nipples in his mouth. He caresses your scalp with one hand and fingers the lace on your skirt with the other. You shiver at his mouth and let out a loud moan as Hikaru thrusts into you, grabbing your hips and pumping his needy cock in your entrance. "H-hikaru!"

Kaoru smirked, his hand trailing down under your skirt to begin stroking your clit. The double stimulation almost pushed you over the edge already and you let out an even louder moan. "Y-young masters! Y-yes!"

Hikaru thrusts faster, pounding at your entrance and taking you higher and higher. As you were getting close, he swiftly pulls out of your entrance. Kaoru follows suit, withdrawing his attention from your clit. Hikaru grabs you by your hips, quickly lies down, and forces you to kneel over him. He thrusts his hips up, filling you to the cusp. You shout out, biting your lip to hold back loud moans.

Kaoru blushes, walking around to the front of the bed and pulling his hardened member out of his pants. He nervously puts it level with your mouth.

You moan at Hikaru's motions, but nevertheless lean forward, bringing Kaoru's dick easily into your mouth. You encircle your tongue around it, pressing your tongue against the underside of his shaft and summoning a deep moan from his lips. You continue, satisfied with his response. Soon you bring his cock to the back of your throat, moaning from Hikaru's thrusts and these vibrations against his member cause moans from Kaoru too. You bob your head, pumping your mouth on his member slowly then quickly to meet the pace of Hikaru's thrusts into you.

"Kaoru...take her from the back," Hikaru breathes, continuing his deep thrusts.

You pull away from Kaoru's cock and pant, moaning loudly as he thrusts up into you even faster. You weren't worried. It's not like Hikaru's crazy ass let you be an anal virgin for long after you both became sexually active. You just couldn't believe you were about to be taken from both at once.

Kaoru didn't waste much time at all, getting back on the bed and pushing his slick cock slowly into your tighter hole. You lean your head back, an uncontrollable gasp slipping from your lips as Kaoru pushes even further into you. "Ah...Hikaru...Kaoru...mmm yes!" You bite your lip to quiet yourself for the moment.

Kaoru grunts, shallowly thrusting his hips and gripping your hips. "Ngh...so tight...I guess you haven't touched this area much, brother..." He gasps.

Hikaru hums in response, changing his angle, aiming for your well known G-spot.

Kaoru speeds up slowly, gradually getting deeper inside of you the more he thrusts. "Mm...happy birthday, Hikaru..."

Hikaru moans. "Ahh...happy birthday...Kaoru..."

They both speed up their thrusts, their hips strong as they begin pounding you from both sides. Moaning out a chorus, you could feel your insides inevitably tightening around both of their cocks. "Ahh...I'm close," you breathe, leaning forward to kiss your boyfriend weakly as you were transitioning. You could feel it coming on. As your boyfriend and his twin rammed you from both sides, you tightened even more and let out a loud cry. There it was. "Ahh! Hikaru! Kaoru! Mm!" You moan out, your lady juices seeping out, only speeding up their movements and soon pushing them into the same state as you. Both brothers release inside of you; Kaoru only cumming so soon because of the tight fit. You pant, your body stiff and numb from the hot birthday gift. You lay your head on Hikaru's chest and breathe deeply. Hikaru presses his face into your hair and rubs your back lovingly. "Happy Birthday, boys," you say.

Kaoru tries hard to catch his breath as well, eventually pulling out. "Th-thanks...Well...I'm gonna go..." He says awkwardly, obviously the odd man out.

"Bye, Kaoru," Hikaru mumbles, holding you close after he pulls out. You snuggle close, already half asleep.

"Mm...bye," you murmur, comfortable laying on Hikaru's chest.

After Kaoru leaves, Hikaru smiles. "Thank you, baby. This was a really great present. And I know Kaoru had a good birthday too. But I'll have to tell him to back off of you later on. He has a crush."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He has for awhile. But I'll handle it," he says, pulling the comforter over the two of you. Kaoru had a crush? You yawn. You'd worry about that tomorrow. It had been a long day.


End file.
